Trois mois et demi
by sioban parker
Summary: COMPLETE. Tout le monde pleure Harry Potter, mort en héros, mais Hermione a des soupçons... HPSS. Post tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Trois mois et demi

**Auteur** : Sioban Parker

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling (on le saura)

**Warnings** : slash Harry/Severus. Non ce n'est pas une death-fic malgré les apparences…

**Notes** : l'idée de départ m'a été inspirée par la fic de Toft « Three months ». Je continue à appeler Snape de son vrai nom, et non pas Rogue. Mes excuses à ceux que ça gêne un peu. Je suis désolée (mais je continue quand même…)

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Après le grand service funèbre et l'hommage rendu au héros par la nation reconnaissante, les participants avaient lentement quitté les lieux. Le ministre Scrimgeour avait décidé de placer la tombe d'Harry Potter près de celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Les deux sorciers qui avaient combattu Voldemort reposeraient l'un près de l'autre.

Les Weasley, qui constituaient la seule vraie famille de Harry, portaient leur chagrin sur le visage. Molly, particulièrement, ne pouvait sécher ses larmes et elle s'appuyait sur son mari, incapable de faire un pas toute seule. Hermione et Ron se soutenaient l'un l'autre. Livides, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à échanger quelques mots avec leurs anciens condisciples de Poudlard, présents en nombre aux funérailles.

Beaucoup de gens s'étaient succédé au pupitre pour évoquer la mémoire d'Harry Potter. Des amis Griffondor, pour raconter qu'il était drôle et bon camarade. Son ancienne directrice, Minerva McGonagall, pour souligner son application à l'étude (là, les jumeaux et Ron avaient manqué d'éclater de rire à travers leurs larmes) et son envie de maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Et bien sûr le ministre, vantant son courage et sa détermination, racontant une nouvelle fois le combat contre Voldemort et ses troupes, qui avait fait rage des heures durant. Il en parlait tellement bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait participé, au lieu de se terrer sous son bureau, terrorisé. Ses secrétaires l'en avaient tiré au petit jour pour lui apprendre que la bataille était finie : on venait d'identifier le cadavre de Voldemort et, près de lui, gisait Harry Potter. Le garçon tenait encore sa baguette entre ses doigts. L'enquête avait démontré _qu'Avada Kadavra_ avait été le dernier sort jeté. L'examen de la baguette de Voldemort avait donné le même résultat. Les deux sorciers s'étaient infligé la mort exactement au même moment.

Le cercueil d'Harry avait été laissé ouvert pendant la cérémonie, et on venait juste de le sceller avant la mise en terre. Hermione frissonna en jetant un dernier regard au visage exsangue. Les yeux verts étaient toujours entrouverts. Aucune pression n'avait réussi à les fermer. Ces pupilles fixes, privées de vie, étaient le plus effroyable témoignage du sacrifice d'un garçon de dix-huit ans.

Les pelletées de terre s'abattirent sur le cercueil. Ron, le cœur déchiré, préféra reculer et s'éloigner un peu. Dans sa fuite, il faillit heurter Severus Snape.

L'ancien Mangemort avait malgré tout assisté aux obsèques. Une écrasante majorité de la population le croyait réellement coupable du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Le ministère avait eu beau expliquer que Severus Snape était un agent infiltré et qu'il avait agi sous les ordres express d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même, beaucoup n'acceptaient pas cette version. Ron ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Il se rappelait sa colère lorsque Snape était réapparu un jour Place Grimmauld, comme si de rien n'était, pour reprendre sa place au sein de l'Ordre. Harry avait, lui, surmonté plus facilement ses réticences et il avait accepté de travailler avec son ancien ennemi pour localiser et détruire les Horcruxes. Vers la fin, il semblait même apprécier sa compagnie.

Ron lança un coup d'œil à Snape. Son visage était toujours recouvert de son masque impassible, il était toujours glacial et inapprochable. Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce jour – léger ennui, indifférence, un peu de regret, peut-être – demeurait un mystère.

Le cercueil était recouvert, la tombe refermée. C'était terminé. « Adieu Harry, se dit Ron. C'est tellement injuste… »

McGonagall s'approcha de Snape.

« Monsieur le Ministre vient de me dire qu'il ne vous laissait que jusqu'à ce soir pour reprendre vos effets personnels à Poudlard. Faites vite, sinon il mettra la main dessus. »

Snape hocha la tête en silence. McGonagall semblait très embarrassée.

« Je suis navrée, Severus. J'aurais voulu vous garder comme professeur, mais le Ministre… »

« Ce n'est rien. Je n'avais aucune intention d'enseigner encore, pour entendre tous les élèves chuchoter sur mon passage : c'est lui l'assassin. »

Snape eut un rictus amer et se dirigea vers le château.

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione, avant de retourner à Londres, voulait rendre une dernière visite au château de Poudlard. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs déserts, et la nostalgie se mêlait au chagrin qu'elle ressentait. Le château avait été le théâtre de son adolescence, de ses années d'apprentissage, de sa rencontre avec tous ceux qui occupaient une place essentielle dans sa vie. A présent, la page se tournait. C'en était fini de combattre des forces démoniaques, de se chamailler avec ses deux meilleurs amis. C'en était fini d'être trois.

Un bruit sec la fit s'arrêter. Il semblait que du verre se brisait dans une des salles de classe. Le bruit se répéta.

Hermione avisa une porte entrouverte et, prudemment, passa la tête. Snape se tenait au milieu des étagères couvertes de fioles et de flacons. Il se saisit d'une fiole et la jeta à terre où elle se brisa avec fracas. Un gros bocal rempli d'une substance indéterminée la rejoignit une seconde plus tard.

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet. Que diable… ? Puis Snape poussa un cri étouffé, la plainte maladive d'un animal blessé, et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Sans prendre garde aux éclats de verre et aux liquides saumâtres, il resta là, prostré, la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées par un sanglot silencieux.

Hermione recula sur la pointe des pieds. Elle savait que l'homme n'attendait pas de réconfort, et certes pas de sa part à elle. Elle décida de ne pas dire à Ron ce qu'elle avait compris à ce moment-là.

_(à suivre)_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Trois mois et demi: chapitre 2**

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! C'est très motivant pour moi. Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Trois mois et demi plus tard…

Hermione, en retard à son rendez-vous, pressait le pas dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, quand elle fut rejointe par Cho Chang. Celle-ci avait un air irrité qui l'enlaidissait singulièrement.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'obstines à commander nos herbes médicinales à Snape. N'importe quel fournisseur officiel… »

« Ses herbes sont d'excellente qualité et personne ne les prépare aussi bien que lui. Même toi tu dois le reconnaître. »

Cho rougit sous le ton sec d'Hermione. L'époque où les deux jeunes filles se comprenaient, à Poudlard, semblait bien révolue.

« Je le reconnais. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir affaire à lui. Son seul nom me fait horreur.»

« C'est un héros de guerre. Sans lui, Voldemort n'aurait jamais été vaincu. »

« C'est ton avis, pas le mien. Et mon avis est partagé par une foule de gens ! »

« Une erreur reste une erreur, même partagée par une multitude d'imbéciles. »

Les yeux noirs de Cho étincelèrent de colère.

« Snape crèverait de faim si tu ne lui donnais pas de travail ! »

« Cho, sois gentille. Va jouer à colin-maillard au bord du toit. »

Hermione poursuivit sa route, agacée, mais la vue de Bill Weasley lui rendit le sourire. Elle le fit entrer dans le cabinet de consultation et enfila prestement une blouse blanche.

« Alors, tu es toujours sûre de ta vocation médicale ? » demanda Bill en s'asseyant.

« Plus que jamais. J'adore ce que je fais. Tu n'es pas inquiet d'être entre mes mains alors que je ne suis qu'apprentie, j'espère ? »

Bill secoua la tête en riant. Il avait pleine confiance et, comme il le souligna, il n'était là que pour une visite de routine. Sa morsure par le loup-garou Greyback deux ans auparavant était guérie. Il devait simplement faire surveiller son état de santé à intervalles réguliers et il mesurait sa chance.

« Comment s'est passé le voyage de noces en France ? » interrogea Hermione en commençant son examen.

« Bien. A part que Fleur ne cessait de dire : « Comment, tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il disait ? », dès qu'un Français m'adressait la parole. »

Hermione rit distraitement ; déjà son attention se portait ailleurs. Sur quelque chose d'étrange.

« Tu as été frappé par un sort Impardonnable, récemment ? »

« Pas depuis la fin de la guerre. Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Une impression de magie puissante… »

Hermione, les sourcils froncés, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Bill. Il esquissa un geste pour l'éviter mais, avant même qu'il ait pu contrôler ce réflexe, Hermione avait prononcé la formule, et une lueur bleue entoura la chevelure du jeune sorcier. Hermione retint une exclamation.

« Tu as été frappé par un sort d'Oubliettes ! »

Bill fut abasourdi.

« Tu plaisantes ! Qui ? Quand ? »

Il s'attendait à ce que Hermione lui fasse remarquer la stupidité de sa remarque, mais elle se pencha vers lui, en confidence.

« Il y a un moyen de le savoir. Le sorcier dont je suis l'apprentie a créé une formule pour annuler les effets d'un sort d'Oubliettes. Je vais l'appeler, si tu es d'accord. »

Bill acquiesça. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

HPHPHPHP

Le médicomage Clopin Trouillefou fit son entrée.

« Il porte le même nom qu'un personnage de Victor Hugo », dit Hermione en faisant les présentations.

« Qui ça ? » fit Bill.

Clopin Trouillefou prit sa baguette et jeta le sort avec un air d'importance qui montrait qu'il était très fier de son œuvre. Bill s'endormit sur le champ. Il n'eut pas conscience de sa propre voix qui résonna :

« Non, Fleur, nous n'allons pas poireauter quatre heures pour entrapercevoir Leonardo DiCaprio sur le tapis rouge. Je me fiche que ce soit le festival de Cannes ! … Non, je… Et toi, là-bas ! Attends ! … Attends ! … HARRY ! »

Bill se tut. Deux secondes plus tard, l'hypnose terminée, il ouvrait les yeux.

« Alors j'ai dit quelque chose ? »

« Oui, jeune homme. Vous avez vu quelqu'un et vous l'avez poursuivi. Puis vous avez crié « Harry ! » C'est certainement ce nommé Harry qui a effacé votre mémoire. »

Bill avait l'air très perplexe.

« Mais je ne connais aucun Harry, depuis la mort de… »

Il s'interrompit net, en jetant un regard d'excuse à Hermione, qui paraissait tremblante. Celle-ci lui dit :

« Ne parle de ça à personne, s'il te plaît. Je veux dire… La formule du Docteur Trouillefou n'est pas encore officielle. »

Bill y consentit volontiers. Eberlué par cette histoire, il salua Hermione sans remarquer qu'elle était inhabituellement songeuse.

HPHHPHP

« Tu penses que… Quoi ? »

« Ne crie pas, Ron. »

Hermione se renfrognait, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle essayait d'expliquer ses dernières déductions et que les autres persistaient à ne rien comprendre.

« Je te disais que je crois Harry vivant. C'est lui que Bill a vu à Cannes la semaine dernière. »

« Cela fait trois mois et demi, Hermione. Tu devrais faire le deuil... »

Ron était exaspérant quand il jouait au psychothérapeute.

« Bill l'a vu. Et Harry a été obligé de lui ôter la mémoire parce qu'il se cache et ne veut pas être reconnu. »

« Pourquoi se cacherait-il ? La guerre est finie, Vol d'Oiseaux est mort, ses Mange-merde aussi (désolé !). Alors pourquoi ? Et puis je te rappelle que nous avons vu son corps. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre déguisé avec du Polynectar, l'effet n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps ! »

Hermione le regarda fixement, sans avoir perdu une once de sa détermination.

« Il faut ouvrir la tombe. Je dois en parler à ton père. »

Ron leva les mains au ciel.

« Elle est folle ! Ma fiancée est folle ! »

HPHPHPHP

Arthur Weasley avait paru incrédule lui aussi. Mais il craignait que cette dernière lubie ne porte un coup fatal aux nerfs déjà éprouvés d'Hermione, alors il usa de toute son influence au Ministère pour obtenir le permis d'exhumation. Etre un ancien membre du glorieux Ordre du Phénix était d'un grand secours.

L'ouverture du cercueil se fit en petit comité. Les admirateurs d'Harry Potter n'auraient pas supporté que l'on profane sa tombe.

La dernière pelletée de terre fut ôtée. L'employé du Ministère ouvrit le couvercle de bois. Hermione, Ron et son père se penchèrent d'un même mouvement.

Hermione s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

Je serai ravie que vous me donniez votre opinion, quelle qu'elle soit. Et si vous laissez votre mail, je serais ravie de vous répondre!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je vous rappelle que je vous répondrais directement si vous laissez votre mail. Alors à bientôt._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le corps d'Harry gisait sur le velours capitonné. Dire qu'il n'avait pas bougé serait un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas _changé_ le moins du monde. La peau était toujours lisse et ivoirine, les yeux toujours ouverts et intensément verts. Hermione poussa un cri de stupéfaction. Ron, aussi peu versé soit-il en médecine, eut lui aussi une impression de malaise.

« Il ne devrait pas être comme ça, non ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas décomp… Il n'est pas rongé par les… »

« On a compris, Ron. Tu as raison, il ne devrait pas être aussi intact. »

Hermione sortit sa baguette d'un geste décidé.

« _Revelaro Essentialis_. »

Et Harry disparut. Littéralement. Dans le cercueil se trouvait une simple branche d'arbre, desséchée depuis longtemps.

Ron fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Voyons, on nous a appris qu'il est impossible de changer un objet en être humain ! »

« Il faudrait demander des précisions au professeur McGonagall, répliqua Arthur Weasley, mais comme il ne s'agissait pas d'un être vivant mais d'un cadavre, c'est peut-être possible. »

Ron secoua la tête, hagard.

« Je n'y comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Cela veut dire qu'Harry est vivant, quelque part. »

HPHPHPHP 

« Réfléchis, Hermione, réfléchis.

Harry s'est donné la peine de se faire passer pour mort pour que l'on ne le cherche pas. C'était bien joué, Harry, s'il n'y avait pas eu un grain de sable dans le mécanisme.

Il se cache chez les moldus. Il aurait été repéré tout de suite chez les sorciers, que ce soit en France ou au fin fond du Burkina Faso.

Bill l'a vu en France. Harry a toujours dit qu'il voulait visiter ce pays. Il était à Cannes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est là qu'il vit. Cependant il rêvait de vivre au bord de la mer. La Côte d'Azur, ça doit lui plaire.

Dans un petit village, un nouveau venu serait tout de suite repéré. Surtout un Anglais. Alors que dans une ville, on passe inaperçu. Dans une ville universitaire, Harry pourrait même passer pour un étudiant étranger.

Quelles sont les villes universitaires sur la Riviera ? Marseille. Nice. Montpellier aussi, à quelque distance.

Comment pourrait-il gagner sa vie ? Il n'avait pas de diplôme moldu et il ne pouvait pas prétendre à beaucoup d'emplois. Serveur, par exemple. Avec tous les touristes, surtout au printemps…

Où commencer ?

Harry avait dit un jour qu'il aimerait bien passer d'un pays à l'autre dans la journée si cela lui chantait.

Nice. »

Hermione commencerait ses recherches à Nice.

HPHPHPHPH

Hermione entra dans le quinzième café le long de la Promenade des Anglais. Elle commençait à se sentir ridicule : entrer dans tous les cafés et restaurants, demander s'ils n'employaient pas un Anglais de dix-huit ans, et expliquer devant leurs yeux soupçonneux qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami et qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Mais cette fois, elle n'eut aucune question à poser.

Harry était devant elle, un plateau à la main et un air absolument consterné.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je travaille. Tu vas me faire renvoyer. »

« Dis-moi à quelle heure finit ton service. Je t'attends. »

Harry soupira. Hermione était toujours une tête de mule.

HPHPHPHP

Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry et Hermione s'asseyaient sur la plage, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Hermione le regarda, et soudain ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Excuse-moi, c'est le contre-coup. »

Harry lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? On t'a fait un bel enterrement, tout le monde pleurait et n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point tu étais un garçon génial, et Molly Weasley sanglotait sur mon épaule, et… »

Harry eut l'air profondément coupable.

« Je n'en suis pas fier, tu sais. J'ai agi ainsi parce que j'ai senti que c'était mieux. »

« Mieux pour toi, sûrement. C'était trop dur pour toi d'être un héros ? De recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin première classe ? D'être accepté à l'Ecole des Aurors sans passer les examens ? »

« Arrête, je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressentais. Voldemort était là, par terre, et j'ai compris que j'avais l'occasion de m'échapper. Je l'ai saisie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry la contempla un moment. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui raconter ça ?

_(à suivre)_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Trois mois et demi plus tôt, Harry se trouvait à Poudlard. Le château était déserté par les élèves, qui étaient plus en sécurité chez leurs parents en cette période troublée. L'Ordre du Phénix y tenait son quartier général, après que les Mangemort aient incendié la maison de Sirius. Harry avait hurlé de rage en voyant les derniers souvenirs de son parrain partir en fumée.

Les derniers mois avaient été très durs pour tout le monde. Localiser et détruire les Horcruxes, c'était comme participer à une course de fond au rythme d'un sprint. Il fallait aller vite, toujours plus vite, avec le cœur qui cognait dans la poitrine, la respiration hachée, les poumons en feu, les entrailles tordues par l'angoisse. Il fallait prier pour ne pas commettre d'erreur fatale qui réduirait à néant tous les efforts fournis, alors que Voldemort était sur vos talons et que les flashs verts d'Avada Kedavra crépitaient autour de vous.

Bien qu'Harry ait proclamé, à la fin de sa sixième année (achevée si tragiquement avec la mort d'Albus Dumbledore) que c'était à lui seul de faire le travail, il avait été soulagé de recevoir l'aide de tous les opposants à Voldemort : Lupin, Tonks (jamais loin de Lupin), Maugrey, le clan Weasley au grand complet, les professeurs de Poudlard et bien sûr tous les amis Griffondor. Une armée de taille modeste, certes, mais très efficace.

Sans oublier Severus Snape.

Quand il avait refait surface, Harry avait instantanément pris sa baguette, prêt à achever le traître dans la seconde. Minerva McGonagall s'était interposée pour expliquer que Snape n'était pas l'assassin qu'il croyait. Albus, mourant, avait exigé du Maître des Potions qu'il le tue, afin que sa mort ne soit pas inutile. Voldemort n'avait ainsi plus aucun doute sur la loyauté de Snape et celui-ci restait un espion essentiel. Tout avait été convenu en présence de McGonagall. Harry s'était insurgé : « Quoi, il a tué Dumbledore et il faudrait en plus lui dire merci ! » mais tous les membres de l'Ordre gardaient leur confiance en Snape, l'accueillaient toujours comme un des leurs, alors il avait bien fallu s'incliner.

Snape avait joué un rôle primordial dans la destruction des Horcruxes. C'était cela qui lui avait gagné progressivement la confiance de Harry. Non que cela paraisse l'affecter, d'ailleurs. Il restait le même, désagréable et arrogant. Et cela enrageait Harry. Un minimum de considération entre camarades de guerre, quand même !

Snape s'en moquait visiblement. D'un sort puissant, il venait d'envoyer Harry rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Aucun progrès d'aucune sorte, Potter. »

Harry savait qu'il était inutile d'attendre de l'aide. Il se releva seul.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » dit-il avec indignation. « J'arrive à lancer des sorts sans prononcer un mot ! »

« Et vous oubliez de vous protéger juste après. A quoi sert votre entraînement si vous vous exposez comme cible ? »

Harry se rappela les mots que Snape avait prononcés vingt mois auparavant : « Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit. » Il avait suivi le conseil. Il avait appris à faire de la magie par la seule force de sa volonté. Mais il semblait que cela ne suffisait pas à son professeur ; que rien de ce que faisait Harry ne serait jamais assez bien.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est affaibli par la destruction des Horcruxes, Potter, mais il est encore assez puissant pour vous battre en duel. »

« Cessez d'appeler Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Cessez de l'appeler Voldemort ! »

« Et l'autre con, ça vous va ? Ca vous va ? »

Les lèvres de Snape frémirent, comme s'il réprimait un sourire. Harry se sentit rasséréné. Mais l'homme reprit rapidement son air glacial.

« Vous n'êtes pas prêt. Or vous pourriez avoir à l'affronter bientôt. »

« Je sais. Demain peut-être. »

« Oui, peut-être dès demain. »

Snape avait l'air pensif, soudain. Et même un peu triste, se dit Harry. Si c'était le bon moment ? Si c'était maintenant ou jamais ?

« Je serai peut-être mort demain », avança Harry.

« Avec un peu d'intelligence, vous vous diriez ça depuis votre onzième anniversaire. »

« Cela n'a jamais été aussi réel que maintenant. Vous le savez. »

« Que puis-je y faire ? dit Snape avec amertume. Excepté vous entraîner du mieux possible. »

« Vous m'avez très bien entraîné, monsieur. C'est grâce à vous si je peux lancer des Impardonnables. Mais il y a autre chose que je voudrais vous demander. »

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea Snape, les bras croisés, avec l'air de celui qui s'attend à la pire des énormités.

« Je ne veux pas mourir vierge. »

Toutefois Snape ne s'attendait pas à cette énormité-ci, si son visage était une indication. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Harry ajouta précipitamment :

« Je ne veux pas dire que je voudrais faire ça avec n'importe qui. Je veux dire que je veux le faire avec vous. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que… »

« Je sais très bien ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas perdu la raison, je n'ai pas été ensorcelé, je ne plaisante pas. Je sais que vous êtes gay. Blaise Zabini me l'a dit. »

Snape avait repris ses esprits et son impassibilité.

« Comme je vous le disais à l'instant, vous n'avez aucune intelligence. Vous devriez tenir ce discours à quelqu'un qui vous convienne. »

« Oh vous n'allez pas me parler de la différence d'âge ou de l'obstacle prof-élève ! »

« Mais si, c'est bien mon intention. Et je vous parlerai aussi de mon passé de Mangemort, de serviteur du Mal, d'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas réellement tué, c'est lui qui voulait… »

« J'ai pointé ma baguette et j'ai dit _Avada Kadavra_. Vous appelez ça comment, Potter ? »

« Euh… De l'euthanasie, monsieur. »

Snape se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Allez-vous en. Avant que je perde le peu de sang-froid qui me reste. »

« Non, dit Harry en faisant un pas en avant. Je veux rester avec vous cette nuit. »

« C'est hors de question. »

Snape avait reculé, comme si le mètre qui les séparait était encore trop peu. Harry cherchait désespérément un signe encourageant. Là… la respiration un peu trop rapide, les mains un peu tremblantes, le visage un peu trop rouge.

Harry se détendit. Il était quasiment sûr de ne pas se tromper sur l'attirance de l'homme à son égard. Certes, il était toujours le même, mais quand il ne se croyait pas observé, il lançait à Harry des regards d'une rare intensité. Le garçon savait que jamais l'homme ne ferait le premier pas : il se croyait souillé par son passé.

Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur. Harry se rapprocha avec détermination et tendit la main vers la joue de son professeur. Celui-ci l'empêcha de finir son geste.

« Ne faites pas ça. »

Sa voix était suppliante. Harry, dansant intérieurement de joie, n'hésita plus. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et colla sa bouche sur celle de Snape.

Il ne fut pas repoussé. Snape gardait une immobilité de statue et ne répondait pas à son baiser, mais Harry n'avait pas été jeté au sol, il n'avait pas été foudroyé sur place par un sort _Doloris_, il n'avait pas été changé en grenouille. Pour Snape, c'était presque un aveu.

Harry savourait le contact avec ces lèvres dont il rêvait depuis des mois, souhaitant connaître une formule magique pour qu'elles s'ouvrent pour lui. Il y eut soudain une brèche, et sa langue s'engouffra. Harry frotta ses hanches contre le corps immobile. Si seulement il pouvait répondre, si seulement…

Brutalement, Snape posa la main sur la nuque, l'attirant contre lui. Il prit contrôle du baiser et ce fut bientôt sa langue qui explora la bouche du garçon. Harry, fou de bonheur, se laissa volontiers plaquer contre le mur. La jambe de Snape glissa entre les siennes. Malgré le rempart de la robe noire, Harry pouvait sentir l'érection qui se pressait contre son ventre. Il gémit.

Snape s'arracha à lui, haletant. Harry en profita pour s'attaquer aux boutons du col. Il s'abreuvait de l'odeur qui montait de l'homme, la sueur du duel, les herbes de la dernière potion, l'excitation sexuelle, le tout formant un mélange hypnotique. Son sexe était dur à lui faire mal et il sentait s'échapper les premières gouttes de sperme. Il était d'accord pour que Snape le prenne contre le mur. Ou sur le sol. Ou sur le bureau. N'importe où, du moment que ça ne tarderait pas…

« Severus, je t'en prie… »

Mais l'homme reculait. Son visage prenait une expression horrifiée, constata Harry avec désespoir.

« Allez vous-en Potter. Je ne le répéterai pas. »

La voix étranglée était insupportable à entendre.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? Vous en avez envie, j'en ai envie, qu'est-ce qui… »

Snape le foudroya du regard.

« Cela ne vous a pas effleuré que je n'ai pas d'attirance pour vous? Ne vous bercez pas d'illusions! Je n'ai pas le moindre désir de vous mettre dans mon lit. Alors allez vous offrir à quelqu'un qui veut de vous! »

Snape disparut en claquant la porte.

Harry tomba assis, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Salaud, salaud, salaud…

HPHPHPHP

Poudlard fut attaqué le lendemain par Voldemort et ses troupes. D'une certaine manière, Harry l'avait vu venir. Il se jeta dans la bataille avec furie. Il prenait tous les risques, sans chercher le moins du monde à se protéger. Sa chance légendaire ne l'abandonnait pas, il n'était même pas blessé quand il se retrouva face à Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir n'avait plus toute sa vigueur, Harry était animé par l'énergie du désespoir. Le combat fut bref. Harry multiplia les Impardonnables sans même songer à se protéger d'un rebond. Puis il prononça _Avada Kadavra_ et sentit un souffle puissant émaner de sa baguette. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu réussir un sort. Il voulait tuer. Il voulait mourir.

Il entendit vaguement que Voldemort lançait lui aussi la formule fatale. Il ne chercha pas à s'écarter. Voldemort tomba, et lui resta debout. « C'est idiot, pensa-t-il, il m'a raté. » Il ne ressentit aucun triomphe après sa victoire. Toutes ces années pour en arriver là.

Il avait survécu. A présent, il faudrait recevoir les félicitation du Ministre, les lettres d'admiratrices éperdues, les propositions de jobs de tueur de sorciers, les critiques de la presse. Et il faudrait revoir Snape, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, poser à côté de lui sur les photos des manuels d'histoire…

Cela, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Harry transforma une branche. Il s'y reprit à trois fois avant qu'elle ait l'air d'un cadavre convaincant. Néanmoins McGonagall aurait été fière de lui.

Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et quitta le champ de bataille.

_(à suivre)_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

Hermione avait écouté sans mot dire. Quand il eut terminé, elle resta partagée entre la compassion et la colère.

« Je comprends que tu aies souffert… Mais, Harry, te faire passer pour MORT ! Tu voulais punir Snape, je le conçois, mais tes amis, tous ceux qui t'aiment, tu en fais quoi ? »

« Je sais. Tu as raison. C'est très mal de ma part. »

« Si tu voulais te venger, on aurait pu trouver autre chose… »

« Ce n'était pas seulement une question de vengeance. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bien sûr que j'espérais qu'il allait souffrir un peu, mais j'avais surtout envie de disparaître. De refaire ma vie ailleurs. »

« Tu aurais mieux fait de choisir le désert de Gobi, où personne ne t'aurait reconnu. »

« Les sorts d'Oubliettes, ça sert à ça. »

« Je te signale que ça a été un fiasco sur Bill. »

« Bill ! Mais c'était la semaine dernière ! Il y a longtemps que tu me cherches ? »

« Deux jours. »

Harry fit une grimace de dépit.

« Moi qui me croyais bien caché… »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione coule à Harry un regard sévère.

« Tu n'envisageais pas de nous envoyer une lettre, genre : hello, en fait je vais bien, et vous ça va ? »

« Je l'ai écrite, avoua Harry. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'envoyer. »

« Et le courage de revenir en Angleterre, tu l'aurais ? »

Harry parut très effrayé.

« Ah non, tu m'en demandes trop ! »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, se pencha en avant et posa la main sur le bras de son ami.

« Il était dévasté après ton enterrement. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il a souffert, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Reviens. Je crois que ça peut tout changer. »

Harry baissait obstinément la tête. Quelle tête de mule, pensa Hermione. Elle soupira, à bout d'arguments.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer. Tu as besoin d'y réfléchir. Je vais repartir à Londres. »

« Quoi, déjà ? »

« On m'attend à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Ils ont fini par comprendre et ils t'ont internée ? »

« Crétin ! Non, je suis médecin en apprentissage. Tu vas me dire que j'insiste lourdement, mais si tu veux voir Snape, il tient une herboristerie dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Il n'est plus professeur ? »

« Même si son nom a été blanchi, personne n'accepterait que le meurtrier de Dumbledore enseigne à des enfants. »

« Quelle bande de… »

« Peut-être que toi tu peux les convaincre. Tu vois que le monde de la sorcellerie a besoin de toi ! »

Hermione se leva d'un mouvement souple. Harry lui saisit le poignet.

« Comment va Ron ? »

« Bien. Nous sommes fiancés et je lui mène la vie dure. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien. (Elle fit une pause pleine de menaces) Pour l'instant. »

HPHPHPHP

Harry fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis trois mois et demi: se regarder dans le miroir et réfléchir à son comportement. Il n'était pas fier de lui. Hermione avait raison: il avait très mal agi. Sa seule excuse, c'était que tout lui avait paru tellement insupportable...

Evidemment, c'était de sa faute. Il s'y était très mal pris avec Severus. Croyait-il vraiment que l'homme allait lui tomber dans les bras au premier mot? En fait, oui, il l'avait cru; et il avait eu tort. Il avait agi avec la subtilité d'un orang-outang. Que Severus l'ait repoussé était tout à fait compréhensible. Cependant il avait dit des choses très dures...

Pour la première fois, en y réfléchissant calmement, Harry se dit que Severus avait peut-être eu peur, tout simplement. Il avait réagi selon son caractère...

Et maintenant?

HPHPHPHP

Harry fit ses valises le lendemain et quitta la France.

L'Allée des Embrumes était toujours sinistre et pleine de dangers, en marge du monde de la sorcellerie. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour un héros de guerre comme Snape.

Ni pour le Survivant Harry Potter. Celui-ci s'était dissimulé sous une cape et un profond capuchon. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour. Il avait besoin de discrétion.

Il était là pour tester l'eau, d'une certaine manière. Si ça ne se passait pas comme il l'espérait, il aurait le choix entre repartir pour le continent ou se réfugier chez les Weasley pour y panser ses blessures.

Il vit l'enseigne de l'herboristerie et son cœur battit plus fort. Snape n'avait pas mis son nom sur la façade, comme s'il y avait motif d'en avoir honte. C'était plutôt aux autres d'avoir honte, pensa Harry. Scrutant l'intérieur de la boutique à travers la vitre, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne.

C'était le moment de vérité.

Harry poussa la porte. La clochette annonça son entrée.

Les étagères étaient couvertes de pots de faïence soigneusement étiquetés. Les jarres transparentes contenaient toujours des choses innommables, comme au bon vieux temps de Poudlard. L'impression générale était celle d'un commerce bien tenu, mais peu prospère.

Snape tournait le dos à la porte : il rangeait une étagère. Puis il s'essuya les mains et se retourna vers son visiteur. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

Harry contemplait son ancien professeur avec une affection qui le surprenait lui-même. Il le trouvait aussi ténébreux, aussi impressionnant, aussi beau que par le passé.

Snape dit ironiquement :

« Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas autorisés dans cet établissement. Retirez cette capuche, qui que vous soyez. »

La gorge sèche, Harry fit glisser la capuche.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos compliments! Je suis très touchée._

_Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu frustrant... Ne m'en veuillez pas!_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Notes de l'auteur: j'ai décidé de ne pas courir de risque avec le rating de FFN. Le chapitre que vous avez sous les yeux a donc été écrit spécialement pour ce site. Le lemon est "adouci", disons._

_Petit mot d'explication sur ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec cette fic : j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour le futur tome 7 des aventures d'Harry Potter. Je crois que JKR risque de faire disparaître Severus, voire même Harry. J'avais envie de montrer que, même si des personnages meurent, il y a toujours moyen de les ramener. C'est à vous de me dire si vous trouvez que j'ai réussi ou non…

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6_

La tension était si palpable que l'on aurait pu la toucher et même l'agripper à pleines mains. Snape avança lentement vers Harry. Il était blême. Les traits figés indiquaient qu'il refoulait une profonde émotion. Dans les prunelles noires, Harry, pris de vertige, eut l'impression de voir brûler des flammes, puis d'y être aspiré sans pouvoir se défendre.

Et il comprit qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en partant ; ou en revenant ; il ne savait plus.

Snape leva la main et lui asséna une gifle si violente qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

« Je comprends, dit Harry, la voix rauque. Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé. Je… »

Il ne put en dire davantage. Snape le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer. Harry poussa un soupir d'aise et se pelotonna contre l'épaule solide, humant une nouvelle fois l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était exactement où il avait envie d'être.

HPHPHPHP

« Tu me dois une explication », dit Snape, dès qu'il fut en mesure de prononcer un mot.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Les moments les plus difficiles n'étaient peut-être pas finis, après tout. Snape avait fermé boutique et entraîné Harry à l'étage, où il vivait. Le garçon inspecta les lieux avec curiosité avant que Snape ne lui désigne un siège. Harry s'assit avec réticence sur le bord et baissa les yeux. Cela ne l'empêchait nullement de savoir que Snape lui faisait face, debout, jambes légèrement écartées et bras croisés, la plus formidable image de l'autorité qui puisse exister…

« Alors ? »

Harry, la gorge nouée, ne put que faire un geste vague.

« Comme tu n'as pu ressusciter, malgré tes formidables pouvoirs, je dois en conclure que tu n'étais pas décédé en premier lieu. Pourquoi cette mascarade ? »

« Je voulais partir et je ne voulais pas être recherché. »

« Evidemment », rétorqua Snape, et sa voix était chargée d'une infinie amertume.

Harry sentit le reproche caché et entreprit de se justifier, sans rien cacher de son désespoir, de sa colère, sans cacher non plus qu'il regrettait cette décision cruelle. Snape l'écouta en silence. Il avait repris la maîtrise de lui-même, après la violence de sa première réaction. Quand Harry eut achevé son récit, il dit simplement :

« Je ne pensais pas t'avoir fait autant de mal. »

Harry comprit que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'excuses en bonne et due forme, et qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus.

« C'est mon tour de demander : pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé comme ça ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps d'y réfléchir. J'ai été très surpris par tes avances, sans parler de ta déclaration. J'ai été… impulsif, je le reconnais. »

« Tu as eu de la peine quand tu as cru… ? »

Snape frémit, et son émotion se lut fugacement sur son visage.

« J'avoue que ton _absence_ m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Mais je trouve tes méthodes très contestables. »

« Je sais ! s'écria Harry avec chaleur. C'est fini. Je reste. Je ne te laisserai plus. »

Snape leva un sourcil narquois.

« Qui a dit que je voulais te garder avec moi ? »

Harry pâlit affreusement. Il avait cru… Le souffle à moitié coupé, il balbutia :

« C'est pour toi que je suis revenu. Je t'en prie, ne me redis pas que –"

Snape s'accroupit devant lui et prit le fin visage entre ses mains.

« Je veux que tu restes. »

Harry, presque ivre de soulagement, se jeta à son cou. Snape referma les bras autour de lui. Puis il glissa la main dans ses chevaux et tira fortement la tête de Harry en arrière, plongeant dans son regard. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

« Avise-toi seulement de me refaire ce coup-là et tu regretteras de ne pas être mort pour de bon, tu peux me croire. »

Harry déglutit difficilement.

« On ne me manipule pas, Harry Potter. Tu sais qui je suis. Je ne changerai pas pour toi. Alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais. »

« Je sais toujours ce que je fais ! » lança Harry avec défi, avant de rougir, embarrassé.

Enfin, il savait _presque_ toujours ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas fini de demander pardon pour ces trois mois et demi…

HPHPHPHP

« Je suis désolé, Severus. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

« Tu peux le répéter autant de fois que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien à ce que tu as fait. »

Harry secoua la tête, frustré.

« Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi. »

« En effet. Tu étais incapable d'assumer tes actes, tu avais peur d'affronter les autres, tu n'étais pas assez fort pour prendre le contrôle de ta vie… »

« Hé ! Je contrôle parfaitement ma vie ! »

« … Alors tu as préféré courir te cacher en faisant en sorte que personne ne te cherche. Tu es un monstre d'égoïsme, Harry Potter. »

La dureté de ces paroles était compensée par les baisers que Severus posait sur sa nuque. Harry fit un «Mmm » de contentement. Le drap était froid sous son ventre, mais il gardait son attention sur l'homme derrière lui, sur le souffle chaud qui chatouillait sa peau nue.

Severus le prépara avec précaution à ce qui allait suivre. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry pour son premier rapport sexuel. Harry aimait ces nouvelles sensations et son corps en redemandait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap.

« Severus, s'il te plaît..."

Il se rappela soudain que ces paroles ne lui avaient pas réussi, la dernière fois. Et, à nouveau, Severus s'arrêta. Harry faillit sangloter, supplier. Puis Severus le prit avec douceur. Mais une fois que Harry se fut habitué à l'intrusion, il se laissa aller à son désir et le posséda sans ménagement. Il gronda:

« Tu vas payer pour mes trois mois et demi d'enfer, Potter. »

Ils firent l'amour avec une passion croissante, et l'orgasme les foudroya au même moment. Severus se retira avec précaution et se laissa tomber sur le côté.

Harry tourna la tête et lui sourit. Severus eut l'air un peu coupable de son traitement brutal. Heureusement Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Bien au contraire.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son amant, Harry songea qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire : prévenir ses amis de son retour (avec ménagement), réfléchir à son avenir professionnel (serveur, plus jamais), et surtout botter les fesses du ministre qui ne donnait pas à Severus la reconnaissance qu'il méritait (sans ménagement cette fois).

Mais il avait quelques heures de liberté devant lui, jusqu'au lendemain matin, et il savait exactement comment s'occuper d'ici là.

FIN

* * *

Si vous voulez lire le chapitre dans sa version originale, il se trouve sur les sites pour adultes (liens sur ma page de profil). Je préfèrerais que vous soyez majeur(e)s et vacciné(e)s pour le lire, mais bon je ne suis pas votre mère... Que ce soit sur ce site ou sur l'autre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon premier lemon !

J'ai eu d'autres idées pour des fics… C'est drôle: pendant des années, mon inspiration était proche du zéro absolu, et maintenant mon stylo écrit tout seul! Il faudrait peut-être me trouver un exorciste...


End file.
